


et in arcadia ego

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, why are they so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: He can't feel the cold of the snow he uses to wash off his blood.





	et in arcadia ego

‘If your God thinks he's  _ wrong  _ that what he did for us, all of us, is wrong and you'll follow blind than you are good fit for each other. Worthless assholes! Always fucking first to bleed their hands. I can't see why he'd ever care about you. Both you and your God belong in the Underdark, with the rest of the murderous scum.’ Hari is pale with anger, magic dancing on her skin, and Grifaris doesn't think, feeling like a passenger in his own body when the sword raises and falls, when the others barricade themselves in the storeroom. 

His hands paint the symbols when his mind wonders. He can't feel the cold of the snow he uses to wash off his blood. 

When the paladin questions the amulet he can't bring himself to take off, he moves even further away, Hari’s words echoing around his head like a curse. 

He can't bring himself to put any effort into the fight. 

 

Later, much later, he sits under the tree, a cat on his head and a child by his side, and can't shake off the feeling that every word she said was true. He thinks about what will happen when they bring her back, and silently accept he'll deserve everything that will follow. 


End file.
